Harry and Demelza
by jupiterjonesjr
Summary: Harry and Demelza story. Smut, Lemons


Harry and Demelza sitting in a tree

Synopsis: Harry is made Quiditch captain at the beginning of his sixth year. He holds tryouts for the Gryffindor team. A lot of people don't really know what Demelza looks like. To me I don't know why, and I'm most likely wrong, she is always played by Jessica Szohr. Demelza is in danger of not making the team. Your average hp smut fic. Lemons and what not. Will be a one shot.

Harry groaned and face palmed himself, tryouts were not going well. Damn he always thought Oliver and Angelina had it easy but now only Katie and Ginny were in for sure. Even Ron was not performing well given that he was distracted by lavender's salacious dress. It was 5 past 5 and the sun was beating down and usually that would be great for him but he had been out on the pitch for the last 3 hours. It was not fun being Harry Potter, he wished he was like what Snape imagined him to be like his father and godfather. He was knocked out of his rumination by a cinnamon smell that brought a smile to his face.

"Harry"! Ginny yelled...He looked up at her and saw pretty light brown skinned girl with light hazel eyes and pink pouty lips. To top it off she had a dimple on her cheek that Harry the urge to kiss all day. Shaking the thought trying to clear his mind like Snape had asked him to last year.

"Yes, Ginny you have my attention." he smirked at the girls.

"this is my friend Demelza she wants to try out for the last chaser spot" Ginny explained with a look that said you better not say no.

"I don't know Gin, Cormac wasn't a bad chaser and neither was Seamus."

Ginny huffed " honestly Harry, Cormac is a git always leering at Katie and Seamus is constantly distracted by all the girls"

At that moment Harry looked at Demelza, she was hot and he was afraid he was going to have a hard time concentrating on the game if she played.

"please Harry? Can I call you Harry? Please will you give me a chance?" musical voice of Demelza pleaded.

"I... uhh... sure why not? You team up with Katie and Gin, and let me see how well you fly and work together" Harry told her trying to avoid looking at her and acting like he was looking at Ron out on the opposite side of the pitch. Damn those dimples and smiles were going to kill him.

She Actually flew well if not a little tense and nervous. She was the best one he saw so far and damn he couldn't help but check her out.

Harry whistled and called the end of first day of tryouts. He told em by the end of tomorrow he would have a team picked.

Demeleza Robins was sweating and sore but she was smiling. She hadn't had this much fun since her brothers used to play with her. The youngest baby of the bunch she missed her family at school but there were some upsides. Harry Potter the captain was definitely one of them. Those smoldering eyes gave her body pleasant shivers. She knew he was the fantasy of many Hogwarts girls. She could remember so many discussions on him which led to many nights under the sheets with silencing charms and her hand between her legs. Best thing was he was getting fit and better looking by the day. He definitely got taller over the summer and had a little stubble growing on his face which made him even more yummy to her. The things she would do to him if she ever got the chance. The sad thing was he probably had no idea girls thought of him like this. What made him more attractive that he was so sweet and caring. She knew Ginny had a major crush on him but she was constantly throwing her relationships in his face. Demelza was not a slytherin or ravenclaw so she didn't have confidence in her deductive skills but to her it seemed Ginny just made her self look like a slag in front of Harry by being with all those different guys.

She got into the ice bath and groaned because of the cold but it would help her sore muscles. Her eldest brother was a squib but he was a fitness trainer at Chelsea FC, and this was an important way to take care of her body James had told her. She looked down at her body it wasn't as curvy as lavenders but she had grown to a 36 c this summer which she was very proud of. She wondered if Harry liked big breasts. She heard a slight moan which perked up her ears.

Harry was the last one off the pitch having picked up all the equipment and trash and by the time he got to the locker room everyone was leaving. He didn't mind it was OK he couldn't get Demelza Robins out of his head. That damn cinnamon smell and those dimples gods he wanted to push her against the wall and snog the life out of her. He went to the shower and undressed himself and turned on the hot water. As he got under the water it felt so good he let out a loud moan of satisfaction. Thinking about her pouty lips had sent a significant amount of blood to his cock. Closing his eyes and soaping himself thinking about what might be under her robes he slightly rubbed his balls and took his cock in his hand. Ohhh that felt good, he hadn't had time to play with himself, sharing rooms didn't give him ample opportunity to relieve himself. He thought about being behind Demelza on the same broom rubbing his hard cock against her arse, his hands grabbing her tits and his nose her hair that smell. His cock became Iron hard moving his hips froward and back and pumping his cock fast. Biting her ear, rubbing her nipple. "DEMELZAAA!.. uhhhhh" he groaned and came hard jets and streams of cum flying out of his cock. Then he heard a loud gasp he opened his eyes to see Demelza Robins with red cheeks in a towel with some of his cum near her feet.

Demelza got out of the ice tub and put on a towel. That moan was a human, she went around the locker room looking for someone there. And then she heard heaving breathing coming from the showers area of the boys side. She went there concerned to see if someone was hurt but as she turned the corner she saw an amazing sight. Harry potter was in the shower his back on the wall his eyes closed and his hand on his cock. This was something out of a fantasy he looked dead sexy to her. She bit her lip and let her eyes roam his body. So many scars but Merlin those abs and that sexy V cut right above his groin and that wonderful beautiful cock. So straight long and hard she felt her self moisten and rubbed her thighs together. And then she saw him come it was exquisite. A bit of cum even landed on her toe and it felt wet and warm and she got more wet. But the best part was he screamed her name. She didn't care if she was imagining this, Gryffindors charge forward. She was so randy that she didn't say anything but looked at him and he was so embarrassed she had to fix this. She dropped her towel and strode up to him and put her hands on his chest under the hot water she got goosebumps all over her body. She put her moth on his and started kissing him with untamed fervor.

Harry potter was in heaven. She tasted sweet. He put his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. There were so many sensations he was feeling. Her hard nipples on his chest, her tongue slipping past his lips, his rock hard cock against her belly. He slipped his palms down to her ass cheeks and gave her soft squeeze. He got a wonderful moan in return. She slipped her hand down his chest to his fat cock and started rubbing it up and down. He almost came from the sensation. He had to get control. He picked her up turned her around and pushed her back against the wall. They finally separated from their kiss. "fuck Harry fuck me please now" Demelza moaned wrapping her legs around him and ground her wet sex on Harry's cock. Neither of them though of any consequences as Harry rubbed the head of his cock on her clit and she came hard. She pushed him back down on the floor and harry got a good look at her perky mounds for the first time. Brown aereolas wanting to be sucked on. He didn't have much time to think properly and Demelza climbed on him and took his cock tried to slip it in his warm wet cunt. Oh the feeling was wonderful for Harry as the head of his cock slipped past her folds. But it was so tight her pussy was a vice grip, but Demelza was not going to be denied as she slammed her self down on his rod. He felt it rip through something inside her but she looked in pain and he felt glorious. She wasn't going to be deterred. Moaning loudly she started moving and gyrating her hips and rubbing her clit against he pelvic bone. Harry pulled her down and kissed her and started moving his hips up into her and she reciprocated and and moaned loudly. Harry could hold on any more and he pushed deep in her and came hard. "DEMELZA!" he cried out.

It was painful at first but then it was amazing for Demelza she was so close to coming hard. She felt harry push up into and felt him release and her the feeling was euphoric as she came gushing. Both panting hard with their forehead together with a smile looking into each others eyes. She was surprised to see his care and concern. She was so nervous what would happen now but he kissed her softly sitting up. He lifted her up a bit to slip out of her and she could see his concern at the blood. "its OK harry its supposed to be like that the first time"

" I.. uh.. Demelza" he was having a hard time saying anything.

"don't worry Harry I won't stalk you and follow you around like a love sick puppy" She said looking the other way.

"NO!." he grabbed her and pulled her in his lap, his palm on her face looking in her eyes. "that was my first time too and I just thought girls like their first time to be special and here I stole it from you in my lust, I like you Demelza I don't know what we have but I would like to try to make it work if you are OK with it." harry said trying to reassure her.

With tears in her eyes she said "yes ,yes" and proceeded to snog him.


End file.
